Noticia
by Sayori OM
Summary: Un nuevo miedo se apoderaba de Uraraka ahora que se había enterado de algo, una noticia que era buena pero al mismo tiempo le infundía ese horrible sentimiento. Continuación de "Perdóname"


**N/A:** ¡Hola! Ya tenia tiempo sin escribir algo para este fandom pero he regresado ¡Wi! xD y bueno sin mas por el momento los dejo leer.

¡Enjoy! (*^*)

 **Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes de My Hero Academia (Boku No Hero) le pertenecen a su respectivo creador **Kôhei Hirokoshi.**

* * *

Noticia

Cuando Uraraka despertó en el hospital empezó a recordar todo lo ocurrido, todo lo que le había pasado e inconscientemente y sin importarle el pequeño dolor que sentía se sentó, llevo una mano a su vientre, no era necesario que un Doctor se lo dijera…

Había perdido a su bebé, lágrimas empezaron a recorrer sus mejillas, la mano que no estaba en su vientre se la llevo a la boca para callar su llanto mientras apretaba fuertemente los ojos.

No recordaba haber sentido tanto dolor en su vida.

Sintió como una mano se posó en su hombro izquierdo sobresaltándola un poco, era Izuku, al parecer todo el tiempo se había encontrado en el sofá de la habitación. Su mirada también se veía triste.

De un momento para otro se encontraba abrazándola y pidiendo perdón por no haberla encontrado antes. Ella simplemente siguió llorando en sus brazos.

* * *

— ¿Quieres que traiga algo para la noche?— pregunto Izuku abriendo las cortinas del cuarto.

—No… no, gracias— contesto sentada en la cama aun llevaba puesta el pijama. Ahora que se encontraba mejor agradecía que Izuku le hubiera tenido tanta paciencia.

Seguramente si él no hubiera estado tan al pendiente de ella cuando había perdido al bebé se hubiera sumergido por completo en la depresión.

—Cualquier cosa márcame— muy pocas veces llegaba a decirle eso, pues era del tiempo cuando estaba mal.

—Por supuesto, no te preocupes ¿Vale?— Dijo Uraraka mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla.

—Vale— contesto riéndose nervioso, sus mejillas se habían puesto algo rojas.

—Te acompaño a la puerta— Uraraka no pudo evitar soltar una risita mientras lo decía.

* * *

Cuando por fin se despidieron se dirigió a la cocina para terminar de limpiar todo lo del desayuno.

Hoy no tenía que preocuparse por el trabajo era su día de descanso, aunque la verdad no creía necesario un día de descanso, ya había descansado mucho después de haber perdido al bebé.

Tomo su celular para ver que había de nuevo, encontró algunos mensajes nuevos de sus padres preguntando como estaban los dos, otros de Tsuyu para confirmar que la vería en el centro comercial en la tarde.

No podía negar que al principio cuando todo había sucedido se había sentido algo incomoda con sus amigos pues todos sabían que se encontraba embarazada pero ahora les agradecía a cada uno por haber estado ahí y por tratarla como siempre.

También por ellos había logrado salir más rápido de la depresión en la que se había encontrado hacia casi un año y medio. Una depresión que prácticamente la había mantenido en cama durmiendo la mayoría del tiempo o llorando, y con eso la evasión del tema en todo momento.

Claro que, ahora, no hablaban todos los días de ello, pero no era un tema _tabú_ entre ellos solamente lo dejaron ir.

Ahora ya que lo había superado por completo un nuevo miedo surgió cuando se enteró de algo, una noticia que era buena pero al mismo tiempo le infundía miedo.

Se había vuelto a embarazar.

* * *

— ¿Y cómo piensas decírselo?— le pregunto Tsuyu caminando a su lado con un café entre las manos.

—No lo sé, ese es el problema.

— ¿Tienes miedo?

—No… Sí, es complicado porque no sé cómo reaccionar— contesto dándole un sorbo a su café. —Cualquiera se pondría feliz por la noticia pero yo no, no estoy emocionada.

—Yo pienso que es normal, no es por querer recordar cosas feas pero lo que paso en si fue un evento que de cierta manera te dejo marca.

—Lo sé, lo peor es que me siento en una montaña de emociones— Uraraka soltó un suspiro pesado. — ¿En serio crees que es normal?

—Sí y mucho, mira creo que es normal que no sientas mucha emoción porque es una manera de protegerte para no volver a sufrir, dale la noticia del embarazo solo a quien quieras, ve a tu paso si solo quieres decírselo a Midoriya está bien.

—Pero…

—No seas tan dura contigo— interrumpió Tsuyu.

—Muchas gracias Tsuyu— Uraraka agradecía tenerla a su lado, Tsuyu la había ayudado mucho, ella la había sacado de aquella cisterna. —Por todo.

—No me tienes que dar las gracias.

—Claro que te las tengo que dar, eres una genial amiga— dijo posándose enfrente de esta para después abrazarla.

—No hay de qué— susurro correspondiendo el abrazo.

Definitivamente agradecía tenerla con ella.

* * *

Uraraka podía jurar que en un segundo vio pasar todas las emociones existentes en la cara de Izuku, la última fue una que no podía descifrar muy bien que quería decir, al final puso una sonrisa.

Lo llamo viendo que se había quedado sin hacer nada más que esa cara de felicidad, no paso ni un segundo cuando él ya se encontraba abrazándola.

— ¡Es una muy buena noticia!— exclamo aun abrazándola con delicadeza para no lastimarla.

—Sí.

— ¿Cómo te sientes?— pregunto dejando de abrazarla.

— ¿Yo? Bien… creo.

— ¿Crees?— preguntó viéndola directamente.

Por un momento estuvo tentada a decirle que olvidara lo que le acababa de responder pero no sería justo decirle eso, como pareja debían de compartir sus miedos así que debía ser sincera como él lo era siempre.

Además probablemente si le contestaba eso el empezaría a susurrar cosas que ella no entendería y que solo harían que el pobre se hiciera ideas.

—No es fácil decirlo— dijo caminando hacia el sofá. Le señalo que tomara asiento con ella.

Izuku le tomo las manos dándole un leve apretón, tenía una sonrisa un poco menos marcada que hace unos momentos, esa sonrisa que significaba que la comprendería sin importar que.

No sería difícil explicarle y que él entendiera sus sentimientos después de todo la perdida también la había sufrido él.

* * *

Los meses pasaban y todo estaba bien, el embarazo iba normal sin ninguna complicación de por medio, lo cual los dos agradecían encarecidamente.

Uraraka inmediatamente después de dar la noticia a Izuku dejo el trabajo de héroe, no quería repetir el error de la anterior vez, el miedo todavía seguía pero era algo normal.

A pesar de eso la noticia del embarazo se dio hasta que ya había pasado el primer trimestre, había sido algo complicado ocultarlo de sus amigos tanto tiempo.

Esta vez los únicos que sabían del embarazo eran los padres de ella y la mamá de Izuku, claro que también Tsuyu y Toshinori, a este último no pudieron ocultárselo por el aprecio que le tenían. Era como un padre para Izuku.

— ¿Estás seguro de no querer saber si es niña o niño?— Uraraka le pregunto por segunda vez, ella era la única que sabía que era junto con sus padres y la Señora Inko y era un secreto bien guardado.

Vio como Izuku dejo de pintar la pared que antes era blanca y ahora estaba volviéndose amarilla a petición de ella.

—Seguro.

—Con el color no te das un idea ¿verdad?— ella por su parte se encontraba poniendo pequeñas estrellas azules en la mitad de la pared de enfrente de él.

—No, el color amarillo es mixto y el azul que has escogido es uno que, la verdad, nunca me he fijado cuál lo usa— confeso volteando a verla y no solo a ella, sino también su vientre, el cual claramente decía que había un bebé ahí.

—Te estoy viendo— comento con una sonrisa en los labios.

—Lo… lo sé— Izuku se había puesto rojo, inmediatamente volvió la mirada a la pared que estaba pintando.

Uraraka se preguntaba si aguantaría con no saber que sería el bebé hasta su nacimiento o cerca de este le pediría que le dijera, lo único que podía hacer como una pequeña maldad era picarle la curiosidad y confundirlo con detalles de esto.

Pero estaba claro que no le diría que esperaban una niña.

* * *

 **N/F:** Un día después de ver un comentario me dije _¿Por que no haces una continuación?_ y así nació xD no tiene mas misterio... o si? xD nah solo es eso.

Además nadie puede ser tan cruel *inserte voz de Kusco* ... bueno a lo mejor si, pero esta no es la ocasión.

Sin más espero que les haya gustado y sacado una que otra sonrisa ;)

¡Hasta la próxima!


End file.
